<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dessert after dinner by zogratiscest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463384">dessert after dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest'>zogratiscest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>finral has a surprise for zenon for withstanding family dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanica Zogratis/Acier Silva (Background), Zenon Zogratis/Finral Roulacase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dessert after dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnt/gifts">sexualnt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Black lace on creamy skin catches her attention at dinner when Dante, halfway through another story Zenon is not paying attention to, knocks over her entire glass of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante, for fuck’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vanica leaps out of her seat, barely dodging the pool of claret that spreads across their dining room table and drips onto the hardwood beneath. “Stop being such a sloppy bitch and pay attention to what you’re doing next time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonplussed, Dante picks up her napkin and throws it over the wine; Zenon watches the crimson soak the white cloth idly as she taps a finger against the rim of her glass. The table is large enough that the mess is safely on the other side of the table, and so she does not move from her spot. Neither to avoid the wine nor to help her siblings. They’re both older than her, and they can very well clean up after themselves now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her girlfriend stands, though, already leaning across the table to try to help clean up the mess. To a fault, Finral is helpful, especially where Zenon’s sisters are concerned. “At least there’s no rug under the table! The wine’s such a hard stain to get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because we haven’t picked out one yet.” Acier Silva flashes Finral a smile, leaving the table likely to retrieve a proper towel to clean the mess up with. “Thank you, Finral. And Dante, please, try to watch where you’re moving your hands when you’re talking? The glass could have broken and someone would have gotten hurt, and no one wants that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The admonishing </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone has Dante mumbling an apology as she stands to properly clean up her mess, and Zenon swallows a chuckle with a sip of wine. Her eyes slide to the side only because Finral leans further over the table, almost brushing against Zenon in the process. Coming here tonight was not part of the plan, because Zenon avoids dinner with her siblings at any cost, but Finral said it would be good for them. And it probably is. Just because Zenon likes freedom and distance doesn’t mean that Finral doesn’t want to lean into the warmth and acceptance of a family who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Zenon humors her tonight. And because Finral’s hip almost brushes against her arm, she slants a glance in her girlfriend’s direction— And the sight that greets her makes her mouth dry despite the bittersweetness of the wine on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottom of Finral’s skirt rides up when she leans over the table. Rides up enough to reveal the lacy black tops of her stockings, the garter belts snaking up under her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon chokes. The wine burns her throat and she sets the glass on the table too hard, free hand darting up to her mouth to stop the liquid dripping down her chin. No one notices at first and she swallows down what didn’t try to suffocate her, gasping against her damp skin for a second. Her eyes don’t leave Finral’s legs, the bite of lace into plump thighs. Zenon is irrational for just a moment; she wants to wrap her hands around Finral’s thighs just to feel the contrast of lace against bare skin, the texture against her smooth skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she retrieves her napkin, wiping her hands and mouth off in quick order before tossing it back on her lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why she avoids having dinner with her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral sits back in her chair a moment later, adjusting her skirt, and lovely violet eyes meet Zenon’s. The little quirk of her smile fades slightly. “Are you all right, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The syrupy sweetness of the pet name from anyone else would have rankled, but Zenon’s stomach flutters just barely at the sound of it. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes are a little red and your face is flushed. Choke on something?” Finral touches her arm, her fingers warm through the fabric of Zenon’s blouse. It’s a button-down tucked into her pants, something nice at Finral’s gentle request. “I wasn’t paying attention—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little on the wine, nothing to worry about. I’m a big girl.” Zenon leans close enough to kiss her on the cheek, and Finral ducks her head just a little under the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more wine for you!” Vanica sweeps the bottle on the table up before Dante can reach for it again, scowling when their big sister makes puppy eyes at her. “No! You can go home and drink if you want to, but I’m wearing white tonight, and you’ll stain it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante huffs at her and stands, and Vanica retreats behind Acier immediately. “Vanica, it was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I have had half a glass. My tolerance is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> higher than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bickering is familiar. Zenon cuts herself a piece of fish and watches her sisters and their idiosyncrasies, Finral occasionally chuckling next to her as she tucks into her vegetables. Siblings bickering is normal, though irritating, but Zenon bears it for Finral because she promised her she would. And because her mind is mostly on those stockings and the way they’ll feel sliding against her bare legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There might be matching </span>
  <em>
    <span>panties</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the skirt, which threatens to shut her brain off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought they were hose when Finral stepped out of the bathroom, freshly dressed and with her makeup impeccably applied. Finral owns plenty of them, after all, and Zenon has seen them enough times that her brain jumped to that first. Despite how many times she’s done laundry for the two of them, she hadn’t seen stockings. She would remember them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A surprise for tonight? Zenon licks a stray drip of sauce off of her lip and smiles to herself, just a small twitch of her lips that she quickly tames into nothingness. God forbid Dante see her smile and start bothering her about what’s making her do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner takes too long for Zenon’s taste. There’s dessert after dinner, a slice of cake that she picks at idly before shoving the majority of it off on Finral in favor of another glass of wine. She gets more pleasure out of watching Finral eat instead, tongue licking frosting off of her lips as she talks to Acier about something. Again, Zenon hardly pays attention. She never needs to speak at these affairs because hardly anyone expects her to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only indulges in a bit of banter, teasing Dante for coming to dinner alone with two couples once again. Vanica likes to hold it over Dante’s head that her standards are too high to maintain a relationship; Zenon doesn’t think Dante is capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much as she is extended lust. While Finral finishes her cake, Zenon decides to speed things up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand lands on Finral’s knee as it so often does, tracing the soft silk of the stockings and Finral’s softer skin beneath. Zenon is selfish. She might kiss and hold Finral in public, but she isn’t nearly as public about her affections as Vanica and Dante are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She likes to keep them to herself, for her eyes only. She should be the only one who sees the way Finral flushes for her, the way her body arches and twists, the way her skin beads with sweat and shimmers in the low lighting. But just this once, Zenon needs to tease her, because otherwise they’ll be here all night and she does not want to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So her fingers trace a path up Finral’s thigh, nudging her skirt up just enough to stroke a single finger along the lace band of her stocking. A whisper against her soft bare skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon glances at her. Finral stops with her fork halfway through the piece of cake, tines buried in the yellow and her eyes pinned on the plate. The soft pink that unfurls across her cheekbones makes Zenon’s blood burn; she uncrosses and recrosses her legs beneath the table. Watches as Finral carefully cuts through her cake and takes a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has been a lovely evening, Acier,” she says as soon as she’s done chewing. “But it’s getting late and Zenon and I need to be getting home. Thanks for inviting us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her glass of wine, Zenon smiles. Then she drains it, steel for the drive home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral drives and does not look at her the entire ride home, not that Zenon can blame her for that. She checks her phone on the drive, checks her work email even though she shouldn’t be, and checks her texts just in case. Nothing pressing or important; Langris has her reports all neat and tidy for Zenon on Monday morning, and she and Yuno will not be at work until Wednesday. Zenon knows this, of course, she approved that vacation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignores the email from Morris entirely, because it’s CC’ed to Dante who will be able to understand her eccentricities better than Zenon does. But she does at least text her sister to have a proper look at it on Monday morning but no later than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Dante drinks enough tonight, at least she’ll have a reminder she needs to do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house is dark when they make it home. Zenon lasts just long enough for Finral to close the front door and twist the locks. Not long enough to turn on a lamp. The minute Finral’s back is to her, the minute the second lock clicks into place, Zenon is on her, against her. Arms slipping around her to pull Finral back against her chest, lips pressed against the nape of her neck. The sweet scent of her shampoo lingers here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your stockings.” She breathes the words against Finral’s skin and smiles softly when her girl shudders in her embrace. “Are they new? I don’t think I’ve seen them before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not new. I just haven’t worn them in a long time. It takes more time to put them on than just anything else.” Finral leans back against her and Zenon laces her fingers together over Finral’s stomach. “Garters, the garter belt, it can be a pain sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Garter belt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zenon licks her lips. “Why did you wear them tonight, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like eating with Dante and Vanica, and I wanted to give you a surprise to say thank you for putting forth the effort.” Finral turns her head slightly, and Zenon admires her profile. Her girlfriend is so pretty despite what she thinks. “How did you notice them? I got dressed in the bathroom so you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were helping clean up the wine. Your skirt rode up.” Zenon drops a hand down, petting the fabric stretched across Finral’s thighs. She wants to yank it up and fall to her knees so she can get a better look, even in the shadowy darkness of their foyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral swallows. Hard. Zenon hears it easily in the quiet darkness. “Why don’t we go upstairs and I can show you properly? It’s a pretty set, I think you’ll like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Zenon spins her around, catching her by the wrist and leading her to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bedroom is as dark as the rest of the house, but Zenon stops to turn on the lamp on her bedside table so she can see Finral undressed for her. She usually likes a light being on anyway because how else can she see the way Finral looks for her, beneath her, moaning her name and begging her for more, begging her to come? The bedside lamps are her favorite because she likes the warm golden glow and the way it plays on Finral’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral is the one who kisses her neck now, the side of it, biting down lightly on the cord and making Zenon shiver. “You always look so serious during those dinners and you never say anything. What are you thinking about while the rest of us are talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said something tonight,” Zenon protests, and she only manages to turn her head. The questing hand on her stomach has her pausing. “I spoke to my sisters, did I not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>mocking</span>
  </em>
  <span> counts as speaking,” Finral muses, but Zenon doesn’t get a chance to interrupt before Finral kisses her. The hand on her stomach slips up to cup her breast through her shirt and all she can taste for a moment is lipstick and sweet frosting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s distracting, the way Finral squeezes, the way her tongue slips between Zenon’s lips on a gasp. She was the inexperienced one. She was the one who’d never even been properly kissed by a woman before, but she knows Zenon too well now. Knows how to push her buttons, how to take her mind off of her goals. Wicked little thing, and she’s all Zenon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see,” Zenon murmurs against her lips, and Finral smiles in response. Pecks her on the mouth. “You wore it for me, so let me see it. I was good at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all but you were at least there, so I can give you that much.” Finral’s hand drops again, back to her stomach, and pushes her against the mattress. “Go ahead and lay back, and I’ll show you what I picked out to wear just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon isn’t used to taking orders, used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Especially to Finral, but for now, she follows the directions she’s been given and climbs up onto the mattress to lean against the pillows. It is well worth playing nice because she has a lapful of soft warmth a moment later, Finral’s knees bracketing her hips as she leans down to kiss Zenon again. Her full lips are sinfully soft against Zenon’s, her hands smoothing along Zenon’s collarbones before pushing her back into the pillows. A silent command to stay still, and she wants to rebel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she doesn’t. Instead, she lets herself go soft and pliant under Finral’s hands, tongue darting out to meet Finral’s when it touches her lips. The slide of heat against her mouth is a familiar one, a dance she’s glad to lose herself in as Finral’s hands slide up into her short hair. There’s comfort in the familiar and she knows Finral as well as she knows herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Finral leans away from her, hands darting down to the bottom of her blouse. “You aren’t allowed to touch until I have all of it off, understand? Then you’re allowed to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a tease.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Acceptable,” Zenon agrees, and Finral giggles at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so formal, Miss Zogratis?” Finral slides off of her lap and Zenon pouts after her but knows better than to chase her. No touching until she has permission to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral kneels on the bed just out of her reach, tugging the pale blue blouse up and over her head, tossing it off of the bed. And Zenon’s mouth waters at the sight of her, lean body on display. The bra matches the stockings, sheer black fabric that her dark nipples are visible through. Lace frames them nicely and Zenon wants to touch them, wants to cup them in her hands and squeeze just to feel Finral squirm and shiver in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flick down to the skirt, and she wonders if the panties are transparent, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” Finral peeks up at her through her lashes, and Zenon recognizes the slight flush in her cheeks, the way she bites her bottom lip. “It’s one of my favorites…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon licks her lips. Visibly. Watches the way Finral’s cheeks redden, the way she squirms. “You look stunning, darling. Show me more. I want to see every inch of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reassurance is what Finral needs. She shimmies out of the skirt, quick and practiced movements because it’s one of her favorites. And then it’s tossed off the bed with her shirt, and she gets back up on her knees, thighs spread wide to show Zenon her panties. Panties that are nothing more than sheer panels framed in lace, wrapped around the swell of her hips. Her mound is completely uncovered, bare to Zenon’s eyes, neatly trimmed pubic hair, and the soft pink swell of her cunt. Already aroused, what a naughty girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the black lace garter belt to match, the straps slinking down her skin to the stockings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” The words come out on a sigh and Finral squirms slightly, her thighs twitching as if she wants to squeeze them shut. “Please tell me I’m allowed to touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet eyes peer at her again, and this time Finral smiles. The excitement is visible in her gaze, a bright glitter in her eyes that Zenon adores. “I did say you could once you saw it all, and I’m keeping my promise. You’re allowed to touch me as much as you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Switch places with me, then.” Zenon pushes herself away from the pillows, reaching for her buttons because the room is just suddenly too hot, and Finral giggles at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbuttoning her shirt, yanking it out of her pants, Zenon watches as Finral tosses herself into the pillows, wiggling around to get comfortable. It’s distracting. It’s cute when she’s in her pajamas and whining about the temperature of the room, and it’s cute now, but also… Her legs fall apart, and Zenon can see the faint shimmer of wetness on her cunt. Maybe spending the entire night sitting in a pair of crotchless panties was a slight turn-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon follows that possibility away for later, throwing her shirt away. Finral. Right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She catches Finral by the ankles, spreading her legs wide and coming to kneel between them. And Finral is beyond stunning like this, teasing her like this, flushed face and tongue darting out to moisten her lips, eyes shining with promise, naked in lace and silk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do appreciate the thought.” Zenon pets a hand down her bare thigh and Finral shivers, her eyelids fluttering. “And the function. I don’t even have to undress you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lingerie is expensive when most of the time, you just take all of it off.” Finral’s breathing trips when Zenon cups her breasts, the fabric warmed through from being pressed against Finral’s skin. Her nipples are hard already without even being touched, but Zenon isn’t leaving them untouched for long. “Not that the striptease isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but… Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenon presses a kiss to her collarbone. Kisses the soft skin of her chest over the swell of her breasts, the black lace tickling her chin as she looks up to see Finral watching her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl, watch me touch you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She swallows and then licks a stripe up to the base of Finral’s throat. A soft exhale of breath has goosebumps dotting the damp path left behind and Zenon bites back a smile. Instead, she presses a chaste kiss to Finral’s throat and then darts back down to her breasts, thumbing over her nipples through the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d be in a teasing mood after—” Finral breaks on a soft moan. Zenon drops a hand, covers a nipple with her mouth, and looks up at her girlfriend again as she runs the flat of her tongue over the transparent fabric. It’s rough against her tongue and she can only imagine how it feels wet and clinging to Finral’s sensitive flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nipples are sensitive, far more than most women Zenon knows. Maybe she’d kept Finral splayed across her lap more than once, toying with her breasts until she soaked whatever strap Zenon was sporting for that night. Again. And again until Zenon’s hands were sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wear these more often.” She looks at the way her spit shows up shiny on the sheen of the fabric, then licks </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to hear Finral whimper sweetly for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a good girl and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zenon’s, and maybe Zenon is unreasonably happy about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snakes her arms around Finral’s back to keep her from squirming away, burying her face in Finral’s cleavage for just a moment. Just to hear her girl giggle for her, to revel in the soft warmth of her body. She smells sweet, a combination of the perfume she chose from this evening and the soap she uses in the bath. Like a dessert, Zenon </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat her, with lips and teeth and tongue until Finral is writhing and pleading beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she moves up to her knees properly and wraps her mouth around Finral’s nipple again, suckling the wet fabric until Finral keens and arches up against her. Sensitive, so sensitive. Zenon closes her eyes so she can focus, the tight grip of her lips, the suction of her mouth, the quick, steady flick of her tongue. The bud of flesh in her mouth is so hard, straining against the bra, but Zenon doesn’t let up until Finral is clawing at her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark skin flushed darker, the fabric clinging to her areola, and Zenon disguises a smile as she wipes the spit off of her lips. “You’re so vicious when I’m just trying to please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re vicious </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> you please,” Finral insists, and Zenon bites her tongue to stifle a chuckle. She knows that. They both do. “Zenon—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, I’ll do this at my own pace.” And she bows her head to kiss the other nipple, enjoying the way Finral’s back spasms against her hands. Anticipating the pressure of her mouth, the heat of her tongue. Finral knows her habits, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zenon likes to make her whimper and squirm and so she always performs at peak to ensure Finral does that. Teases her with just the tip of her tongue, tracing a path around her nipple before kissing it again. Watching Finral watch her, those violet eyes heavily lidded now, her cheeks flushed red, her bottom lip bitten and swollen. Such a beautiful girl and how can Zenon do anything but give her exactly what she’s expecting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The edge of her teeth makes Finral jolt in her arms. Zenon smiles against her skin, against the fabric, and does it again. Rolling Finral’s nipple between her teeth, chasing the sting away with slow strokes of her tongue. Over and over until Finral’s fingers grip her upper arms so tightly Zenon is expecting bruises, but she’ll wear them with pride until they fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t like that.” Zenon cups her breasts again, squeezing them, feeling Finral’s nipples rub against her palms. “And I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot,” Finral protests, and Zenon believes her. Because Finral is wetter now, her folds gleaming and tempting Zenon to lean down and taste her. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Zenon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. What fun would it be if it wasn’t?” And she does want to taste, she realizes, but this isn’t really how she wants to. Having Finral beneath her is delicious, but Zenon enjoys topping from the bottom just as much as anyone else does. “Sit on my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence lingers between the two of them, long enough that she glances up to see Finral flushed furiously down to the graceful arch of her neck. Laughter bubbles up her throat without warning and Finral scowls at her, swatting weakly at her shoulder before she falls back into the pillows with a groan. She’s done it before but Zenon has to coax her to do it, almost just pulling Finral on top of her so she can manage it properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, though, Finral heaves a sigh and nods. “Fine, fine. Move the pillows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has to move off of them for Zenon to knock most of them out of the way, leaving just one for her head and close to the headboard so Finral can hold onto it. It doesn’t occur to her that Finral giving in so easily is strange. Rather, she’s relieved that Finral is finally just </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her rather than wanting to put up a fight. They both enjoy it, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gets comfortable on her back and that’s when she feels Finral’s hands on her waist, her hips, the waistband of her pants. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Zenon feels cool air kiss the tops of her thighs as the fabric easily gives way. Light and breathable for dinner with her sisters, and she just arches her hips off of the mattress to make it easier for Finral to pull them down. Starting to get hot in the room anyway, when their bodies are pressed close together and she’s reveling in the noises her girl makes for her, just for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, these are pretty.” Finral touches her hip and Zenon nods, glancing down at her. She wore red silk to dinner because her clothes were dark enough to hide it. Not especially a </span>
  <em>
    <span>present</span>
  </em>
  <span> because all of her matched sets are nice, are sexy because Zenon likes them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because it was dinner with her sisters, she chose comfort. Boyshorts and a plain bra, something easy, something she’s worn just around the house on hot days when even the air conditioner wasn’t easing the simmering heat fluttering beneath her skin. But Finral looks at her like she’s something to be devoured and that always makes Zenon’s heart beat fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers tease the edge of her shorts before slipping beneath them, curling around her thigh, and she shudders at the brush of knuckles against the lips of her cunt. Not quite touching her, because Finral can tease too. “I always liked these on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you teasing yourself now?” Zenon’s voice is breathy but still firm enough and Finral pouts at her— Then leans down and kisses her cunt, soft and light, before crawling up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral is a sweet woman to the core of her soul, but sometimes that backfires on Zenon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands are already moving to touch Finral’s thighs when her girl kneels over her face, knees carefully braced so she isn’t quite literally sitting on Zenon and smothering her. As if she’d mind. As if she wouldn’t pull Finral down and suffocate herself just to hear those beautiful moans. For now, though she just touches, exploring lace on skin softer than silk where it bites into Finral’s pretty highs. The straps of her garters, the lace of the belt, the sheer panels of her panties. Everything but her cunt, aching and hot, slick and swollen and begging to be touched and tasted and licked clean until Finral is sobbing for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s flushed the prettiest pink, everything wet with arousal and need, and Zenon wants to tease her, but she doesn’t. Splayed like this makes Finral feel vulnerable, after all, so Zenon just tugs on her thighs. Makes her spread her knees a little bit wider before leaning up just enough to lick along the soft swell of her labia. Finral whines for her immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-Zenon.” Finral tries her best not to squirm, Zenon can tell and helps her. Wraps her arms around Finral’s thighs to keep her still as she licks again. Less concerned with making her come, more concerned with tasting Finral, rolling around the taste of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s delicious. Better than anything Zenon deigned to touch at dinner tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she’s made a mess of herself, slick smudged along her inner thighs and in the short hairs on her mound, so Zenon cleans her up first. Slowly. Methodically. Tongue stroking around her clit, around the pulsing throb of her entrance without dipping inside of it. Until Finral is shaking above her, until Zenon can hear her grip the headboard, watching her knuckles bleach white against the dark wood. Excited, of course, she is. Who wouldn’t be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste divine, you know.” Zenon hugs Finral’s thighs tighter, pulling her closer. The warm musk of her arousal makes Zenon’s head swim. She could lose herself for days between Finral’s thighs. “And now I’m going to make you come on my tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finral’s hips jolt when Zenon licks her clit. It throbs swollen and needy against her tongue and she licks it again, and again until Finral shudders and whines on top of her. Purses her lips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span> until Finral’s spine bows, her body trembling so gently that Zenon wants to touch her, run her hands over every centimeter of her but she can’t let go of her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue dips into her, tasting her, smearing slick across her chin and cheeks as she presses her face against Finral’s cunt. Zenon teased her so much and now she’s dripping with it, and Zenon devours her. Tongues her open until Finral sobs and moans, because it isn’t enough to make her come. She can’t, just on Zenon’s tongue inside of her, and that’s why Zenon keeps licking inside of her. Feeling the warm, wet flutter of her walls, the needy throb that almost matches the way Zenon’s heart thuds against her ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Finral whines, and Zenon smiles against her cunt, pulling her down more, sinking her tongue in as deep as she can. “Zenon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know I can’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows. Plants a wet kiss to Finral’s slick folds before wrapping her lips around her clit again just to hear Finral’s voice break on a breathy cry. A cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>name and Zenon purrs at the sound of it, the velvety weight of it settling between her ribs as she sucks Finral’s clit. Pulls it between her lips and lashes against it with her tongue until Finral quakes. Until she rocks down on Zenon’s face and sobs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good girl. Such a good girl. And only Zenon knows how good she can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue goes soft on Finral’s pussy now, soothing her aching clit, licking up the mess before she leans back for air. Watching Finral try to catch her breath, her chest heaving, the fabric of her bra still clinging to her breasts where Zenon left it wet with her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go again?” she asks, and Finral looks down at her, all pink cheeks and bitten lips as red as bruised cherries. “You don’t have to say yes, Finral, but if—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can,” Finral cuts her off, and Zenon smiles slow and easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then pulls Finral’s hips back down against her face, fingers digging into her sweaty skin, the room echoing with Finral’s sweet cries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the lovely es, this is several months too late but i hope you enjoyed every word &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>